


Sleepless Nights

by smarshtastic



Category: Marvel (Movies), Marvel Avengers Movies Universe, The Avengers (2012)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-07
Updated: 2012-11-07
Packaged: 2017-11-18 03:57:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 969
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/556635
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/smarshtastic/pseuds/smarshtastic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Clint and Nat always have problems sleeping, but they are a pretty good team when it comes to finding a solution.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sleepless Nights

Clint rolled over on his side, wincing slightly as the broken bones in his chest shifted. He couldn't sleep, and it wasn't because of the physical pain. His mind couldn't quiet down, that little voice in the back of his head eating away at his subconscious. He settled in for another sleepless night. 

"Clint?" a soft familiar voice asked from the doorway. He sat up quickly, wincing again at the sudden movement. 

"Nat?" 

The red head hesitated in the doorway, back lit by the hall light. "Can't sleep?" 

She shook her head. He held out an arm to her. "Me either. C'mere."

Nat came into the room, kicking the door shut behind her, and tucked herself into Clint's side. He wrapped his arm around her, trailing his fingers up her back. Her warmth was a comfort.

"Nightmares again?" he asked, voice low. Nat shrugged. 

"Couldn't even fall asleep," she said. 

Clint nodded – this was a pretty regular thing for the two of them. "I know what you mean." 

He leaned in and pressed a warm kiss to her full lips. A little noise left her throat and she shifted closer, warm breasts pressed against the bandages crisscrossing Clint’s chest. 

"Hold me," she breathed against his mouth. Clint tightened his arm around Nat and pulled her in, not caring about the dull ache in his chest. Nat slipped her arms around his neck and kissed him deeply, squeezing her eyes closed. In his arms, Nat felt safe. Clint's hand rested against the small of her back, fingers slipping under the hem of her shirt to stroke the soft skin of her back. 

After a moment, she pulled away just enough to ask, "Do you hurt?" 

He shook his head. "Don't stop." He could almost forget about all those pains, physical or mental, already – and he wasn’t about to stop now. 

She surged up and kissed him again, holding his face with both hands as Clint's hand moved up her back under her shirt. He rolled them so she could straddle his waist. Nat settled over Clint's hips, leaning away briefly so he could pull her shirt off. She pressed her whole body flush against his. The pain in Clint's ribs was easy to ignore when Nat's warm breasts were pressed against his chest, when her mouth was pressed to his. Her fingers threaded through his short hair, keeping him close. Clint tugged at her shorts until he felt the thin fabric tear. Nat nipped at his lower lip. 

"Seriously? You owe me _another_ pair."

Clint smirked and rolled them easily, settling in between Nat's legs. Nat rolled her eyes, but the corners of her mouth were turned up and her eyes were brighter in the dim light of Clint's room. She wrapped her legs around his waist. 

"I ruin more clothes having sex with you than when I'm on the job," she murmured. Clint leaned in and kissed her hard to shut her up, wiggling out of his sleeping pants. 

"You like it," he murmured back, hands stroking down her sides. She nipped at his lip again.

"Shut it, Barton," Nat said. "Come on." 

Clint kicked away his pants and kissed over her lips and neck, sucking a mark into the soft flesh of her neck. Nat arched against him, nails raking down his back. A low, pleased growl rumbled up from Clint's chest. He rolled his hips, just barely rubbing up against Nat, enough to feel her growing slickness. He smiled against her neck and nipped at her shoulder. Her legs tightened around his waist. 

"Don't tease," she said, her voice coming out breathy.

Clint's hands slipped under Nat and pulled her in as he rolled his hips again, sinking into her with one easy movement. She arched against him, nails sinking deeper into his back. 

"Nat," he breathed, coming back up for a scorching kiss. She made a small noise against his mouth that might've been a moan. Nat always tried to keep quiet. He tangled a hand in her hair, tugging on it in time with a sharp thrust. He wanted to hear her moan, he loved the sound. Clint was the only one who could do it.

Clint thrust into Nat with easy, steady rolls of his hips, knowing that the easy pace would just frustrate her. When he felt her shift impatiently under him, Clint tugged on her hair roughly, exposing her throat. He sucked another mark into her skin as he thrust in hard. Nat's mouth fell open, but only to draw a sharp breath. She tried to roll them, but Clint held her down, hips snapping forward. 

"Clint-" she gasped. He smiled against her neck and did it again. He was rewarded with a soft moan.

This time, he let her surge up, sitting back so she could settle in his lap and ride him. Nat threw her head back, moaning in earnest now. Clint wrapped his arms around her tight, peppering kisses up her exposed throat and meeting Nat thrust for thrust. They moved so well together, fit so well together. Clint's breath came faster, spurred on by Nat's soft moans, right up against his ear. She bucked in his lap, practically crying out.

"Nat-" he breathed, his own orgasm following close behind.

Nat went slack against him, breathing hotly over his shoulder. Clint shifted the two of them back down to the bed, the pain in his ribs (and in his head) long forgotten. He pulled the blankets up around them and settled back, running his hand up and down Nat's sweat-damp back. She rested her head on his shoulder, arm thrown across his chest. 

"This okay?" she asked, peeking up at him. "It doesn't hurt?" 

"Shut it, Romanoff," he said, pulling her closer. And that night, they both could sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> for yayney <3 ;)


End file.
